A semiconductor light-emitting element is usually produced by growing a semiconductor structure layer formed from an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a growth substrate, and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode that apply a voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
Japanese Patent No. 4984119 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element including an active layer that is laminated on a substrate and has a surface including a portion of which an inclination angle with respect to the substrate changes smoothly, and a method for manufacturing the same. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting diode including an active layer having a multiple quantum well structure in which an InGaN layer is laminated on another InGaN layer that has a high indium composition and a nanostructure.